What are hexes and jinxes
What are hexes and Jinxes? Hexes:- Hexes are casts and spells and are usually used in reference to curses. To hex is to cast a spell on someone. Hexes can be used for a number of reasons: * Hexes are cast for wish fulfillment. * People cast hexes to save marriages or end unwanted relationships. * Hexes are used to control a person. * You can use hexes to wish some adversity on an enemy. Having a problem in love life or financial problems, Hexes can help you in attaining your goal. You can cast a hex by chants and some rituals. Approach a tantrik and discuss your problem with him. The tantrik will help you in choosing a spell which is best suited for your predicament. Hexes are harmful for you and it is important that you should follow the proper procedure to break a jinx. Breaking a Hex If you believe that a spell has been cast on you then place a large black candle in a cauldron or a large black bowl. The candles must be tall enough to surpass the cauldron’s rim. Fix the candle on the bottom of the cauldron and then fill it with fresh water and light the candle. Deeply breathe and meditate. Imagine that all the negative power is getting burned in the flame of the candle. Once the candle burns down and reaches the water, the flame will go out and it means that the spell has been dispersed. Throw away the water in the gutter and throw out the candles.. Jinxes: A jinx can be a person or a thing which is attributed to attracting bad luck. Jinxing someone refers to bringing bad luck to someone. For example, sometimes pointing out to someone’s good fortune – e.g. noting that a certain athlete is having a streak of particularly good fortune – is sometimes said to "jinx" it. Conversely, calling attention to possible bad fortune is sometime said to jinx those it might affect. Breaking a Jinx You might get jinxed and you might not even know it. But that doesn’t remain for a long time, a jinx becomes potent with time and you will get to know if you have been jinxed. So in order to break a jinx you can follow a few rituals to break a jinx. You may not be able to suspect who has jinxed you but that doesn’t come in the way of breaking a jinx. You can sprinkle holy water on yourself, or crossing powder. Jinx breaking, uncrossing, road opening, curse removal, and curse reversing are commonly asked for kinds of voodoo spell work. Well-trained professional root doctors and conjure practitioners know many techniques for spells of this type, although not every practitioner will perform them for every client as they are very dangerous. A tantric assesses your condition and makes spells to help you get rid of jinxes or spells. Jinxes are intentional and even unintentional. If you feel that you are under attack by some spiritual being then contact a tantric or an astrologer for help. read more :what are hexes and jinxes Category:Hexes and jinxes